Generally, a globe is figured to have a base, an arch-shaped bearing arm fixed on the base, and a hollow sphere slidably coupled with the bearing arm on the both ends of the bearing arm, and the surface of the hollow sphere has lands, seas, mountains, and countries of the Earth flatways (two-dimensionally) or cubic-ways (three-dimensionally) formed thereon. The globe is normally used for a decoration, and sometimes, it could be used for practical usages by indicating some information on the latitude and the longitude of the Earth.
The more improved version of the globe is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,451. It has a light-emitting device inside an Earth globe, and visually shows the division of day-and-night with engaged with a clock device.
However, most of the conventional globes are just limited to show the rotation (the state of the Earth being rotated on its axis in one cycle per day) only of the Earth, and it is almost impossible to show the rotation and the revolution (the state of the Earth being revolved relative to the Sun in one cycle per year) of the Earth together in a single unit. Of course, the rotation of the Earth can be expressed by using a revolution unit to show the state of the Earth revolving relative to the Sun, which can be driven by a separate driving unit, but that is not realized in a single unit.
Furthermore, it has no description about a globe, which disclosures the revolution of the Planets relative to the Sun in a single globe apparatus for showing the rotation and the revolution of the Earth.